Nico Falls In Love!
by HeatherJanie
Summary: New girl Brea comes to camp and maybe, just maybe Nico falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So! I hope you all like this story! I tried to make Brea not Marty sue-ish! So she has faults! She's definitely going to have losses. Like hee hee a camp tradition!**

**Nico: Of course you do! Booo this story! So wait, this is based like- before the Heroes of Olympus and after TLO? Hey Silena and Blackendorf are alive? **

**Me: You do know your going to be in it?**

**Nico: Best story ever! Review!**

**Percy: Review or I blast you with salt water!**

**Nico: Review about me or I attack you with skeleton warriors! Mine's a lot more scarier Percy!**

**Percy: BRB**

**Me: Better watch out Nico.**

**(Huge wave of water crashes into Nico from his sink.)**

**Nico: (Spits out water) Never mind. Hebbhebb owns nothing, only her OC's and the idea.**

Chapter One

Toilets and Worms can make a day rotten.

I was jumping up and down in the passenger's seat. My mom was going over things that had happened when she was at camp. "Mom why would you do it with a god." I had asked a few times before. She said that she couldn't help it. I would be able to choose which cabin I stayed in.

My great grandma is a goddess too. Because my grandpa just couldn't not love Hecate. So I have her magic abilities. My grandma, my mom's mother is Athena. I have her smarts. Then my dad is, Well, my mom wont tell me. What was my mom thinking? She say's that I will fall for a god one day. Ha. Ha. Not!

We parked at the hill. I grabbed my bag real fast and began running up the hill. "Bye Mom! See you later!"

She waved and laughed. When I passed the Boarders I looked around. It was just like my mom had said.

I ran to the big house for Chiron. "Well, well. Another miserable brat at the camp." Dionysus said from the porch. "Dionysus! He god of wine! Your incredible! I mean wine is just so wonderful! And so are grapes! Your dad was too wrong to punish you and make you take care of us. You deserve way better." I said remembering how my mom said it was better to get on his good side.

"Well. I wish we had more wonderful kids like you here. Go on." I swear he almost smiled. I walked into the house. "Chiron." "Brea? Brea Nymphadora? Daughter of Mariah Nymphadora?" He asked coming out in full centaur form. "And a god that she wont tell me, she thinks that finding out your immortal parent is the most fun part." I mumbled. "You look a lot more like your grandmother though, maybe even your great grandmother." He said. It was true. I had long strait blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Well we'll have to decide which cabin you stay in tonight." "Please Athena!" I begged. He laughed. "By who claims you. We all know who your related to, but one has to claim you. I doubt your grandparents will though." He gave me that thousand year old smile. "Go mingle." He told me. "Fine. Bye!" I yelled running outside.

I rounded a corner and ran into a black haired boy with sea green eyes. "Sorry!" I said. "It's okay. Percy Jackson." he held out his hand. "Brea Nymphadora." "your Poseidon's son right?" I asked. He nodded. "I have a long list of gods, great grandma, Hecate. Grandma, Athena and dad, Who my mom wont tell me." He laughed. "Seaweed brain!" I heard a girl yell.

A curly blonde haired grey eyed girl came running over. "Um Hi. Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." She said shaking my hand. "Brea Nymphadora, Athena is my Grandma. Hecate's my great grandmother and another god is my dad." I was going to get tired of telling this story.

She smiled. "Hopefully Chiron let's you stay in my cabin." Annabeth said smiling. "Another Newbie in one week?" Said a husky voice. "Clarisse." Percy and Annabeth hissed.

I turned around to see a big muscular brown haired girl. "Who are you." She said to me. "Brea Nymphadora, you?" "Clarisse La Rue." "Clarisse huh? And what exactly are you doing?" I eyed her suspiciously. "Newbie's have to earn a rank here." She said. "Remember what happened when you did it to me?" Percy said. "Well this is a tradition your not gonna break Prissy." She said. "Fine but I hope your not gonna make me look at you any longer, pee yew."

I went to grab my sword but her and one of the big girls from behind her grabbed me. I was like a spaghetti noodle compared to them. I kicked around. They were holding my arms back so I couldn't reach my sword from my hair, oh I should explain why it's in my hair.

Not now. I kicked and yelled. I saw in the corner of my eye Annabeth hold Percy back. He had taken out a pen, what good would that do? Was he going to write on her? "Let!" gasp. "Go!" I wheezed. They were really making me fight.

My converses were slipping on the floor of the bathroom they had taken me in. I yelled and grunted as I slammed against them. I was forced to my knee's and I saw she was going to put my head in that toilet. Definitely not. "No!" I screamed and pushed back but she pushed my head into the water. I closed my mouth and eyes and breathed out of my nose.

She pulled me up, I coughed and gasped up hair but closed my mouth and all before she pushed me under again. Third time's the charm of course because after she does it she lets go and I fall sprawled on the bathroom floor coughing and spitting out toilet water. "That's!" Gasps. "Horrible!" I spit more out gagging.

Her and her giant baboonish friends laughed (sounded more like a bark from a ape) at me then walked out. Annabeth and Percy came running over and helped me up. "You okay?" They asked. "Not really." I told them, my hair and shirt were soaked. I smelt horrible.

"They do that to everybody's first time, I avoided it because I came here before her, when I was seven." Annabeth said. "And the Ares campers couldn't do it especially to a seven year old. Percy, well he's the son of the ocean god soo.. It was hilarious." I laughed but ended up choking up some more water. "I'd better go take a bath." "Try the Hermes cabin." Annabeth smiled.

I grabbed my bag and made my way to cabin eleven.

When I walked in the campers looked at me. A few had sympathetic looks. Some shook there heads and then there were the few who covered there noses. A boy with brown curly hair shook his head and said "Clarisse and her Traditions."

He pointed me to a part of the floor. I swung my bag there. "If anything get's stolen, I'll glue all of you to the roof of the cabin until you give it back." I grabbed an orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt and Jean shorts. Then I took out my Orange Converse High tops.

I took a shower and brushed threw my hair. Then I got dressed. I went to walk out the door. I hope the day would go better. I opened the door and took a step out as a bucket of worms slammed onto my head. Everything was back. I went to pull the bucket off but it was stuck, oh great.

"Help!" I said, it echoed threw the bucket. I was moving around pulling at the bucket when I felt myself hit the edge of the porch and fall over it slamming into the ground, mud. Great. I yelled and tried pulling it off some more. I pulled myself up. I stumbled around trying to pull it off and ran into something. Falling on it. "You Worm breath!" Oh wonderful, Clarisse.

I heard her pull something out. I swung my arm around and felt me hit her, nose was it? She yelled out. I felt her hit the bucket and I stumbled back. "Stop!" I yelled. Then I felt it, a shock rolled threw my body and then reached my head, stuck to the metal bucket. I felt myself fall, this time I fell off into water. I made a huge splash and sank into the dirt.

I sat up feeling like I had a huge head ache. "Loser." I heard her mumble. I felt somebody grab my foot and drag me. I tried to grab onto something, anything. I couldn't. I kicked and felt myself hit something. Clarisse growled I felt something hit me and then a shock go threw me, making the headache worse.

I groaned. I sat up slowly and stumbled away. Running into something the height of my waist and falling over it. I heard a lot of loud neighs. I had landed in a bunch of hay. I yelled and yanked at the bucket.

"Oh gods!" A girl shrieked. "N-Nico! Hellooo! Come help me!" She shrieked. "Charlie! Come here!" I felt myself being lifted up by a muscular person. "You okay?" He said. I just groaned. "I guess not." Said another boy's voice. "Chiron!" The girl said. I felt myself being seated on a couch. Something yanked the helmet off my head and my hair felt fizzy. I groaned. My vision was so blurred it was just a mix of colors.

"Brea!" I heard Chiron say. "Get her some ambrosia Silena." The boy with a tougher voice, the one who had carried me, said. Silena rushed off somewhere. "What happened?" Chiron asked. The smaller voiced boy said "Silena called me over, she had found her laying in the Pegasus stables."

"I have the ambrosia!" Silena said rushing over. I felt myself being fed a sweet tasting food and instantly I started feeling better. My vision went back to normal. "What the." I looked at myself. The Silena girl had an instant mirror for me.

My hair was soaked and frizzy. I had worms stuck to my hair and me. I pulled one off my cheek. Gagging to myself. I had mud all over myself and I was soaked. Dirt was all over my butt. There way hay stuck all over me. "I just took a shower from getting dunked in the toilets, horrible first day!" I said walking back to Cabin eleven. Tons of people stared at me. A Aphrodite girl stared at me and yelled. "EW!" I plucked a worm from my hair and tossed it at her. She screamed and ran away.

I grabbed my bag angrily and got a different pair of shorts and some black Converse High Tops. I took another shower and put my clothes on.

"Really Brea! It was meant for anybody! We didn't know the bucket wouldn't come off!" I just stomped off and slammed the door. When I was outside I saw one of the boy's who had found me running towards this cabin yelling. "Breeeaaaa! Breeeeaaaa!" "What?" I said jumping over the porch railing. I walked over to him. He leaned over gasping. "Want to hang out?"

"I guess." I said digging the toe of my shoe in the sand. "No jokes this time I hope, I've already been dunked." He cringed. "When she tried to dunk me I attacked her with the dead." He snickered. "What?" I gasped. "Hades is my dad." He said laughing at my expression. "Ha. Ha loser. That's cool. I'm not sure who my dad is." "Dad? You look like an Athena kid, or a Hecate kid." "Grandma and Great grandma." I said rolling my eyes. "Oh I see. A Half-blood and a god. Happens. By the way, I'm Nico Di Angelo." "Brea Nymphadora."

We walked around camp laughing and talking. At Dinner I hardly talked. I sacrificed my food to my grandmothers. Then we headed to the camp fire. I sat down between Percy and Nico. Annabeth was beside Percy.

"Okay! So soon the hunter's are visiting! Hunters VS Camp as always. Please bring it!" Chiron cheered. The fire grew brighter. That's when I noticed a little girl sitting alone by the fire. She was sticking some stones in it.

"Be right back." I mumbled. I walked over to her and sat down. "Why are you sitting by yourself?" I asked her. "I'm Tending the fire. I'm Hestia." She said smiling. "Oh. Oh yeah. Why aren't you sitting with anybody though?" I asked her. "Your very sweet. The first in many years to come and talk to me, even after noticing me."

"That cant be right." I told her. "Yes. Well you'd better be off." "I don't have to." I told her smiling. "It's fine, please. Have fun. I think he likes you." "I thought you were Hestia, Not Aphrodite." I said laughing. She smiled.

I walked back over to them. "Hey." Nico said smiling. "Hey." I slid next to him. I noticed Annabeth and Percy holding hands. "There a couple. Stars of the camp." Nico whispered in my ear. His breath tickled the side of my face and I felt myself reddening.

The camp fire was dismissed. All of a sudden a red light was around me and people gasped. I looked up, seeing a sign of Ares.

**Nico: I get a Love intrest? Niiiice. She's hot to I suppose?**

**Me: *Rolls eyes.* She's been threw enough. And yes You do get a love interest, your one of the main characters. **

**Nico: Yes! Take that Percy!**

**Percy: Hey! I'm in it too!**

**Nico: And? Oh well if you review I'll let you in for free to the Fields of Elysium, oh and the Fields of Punishment for those who don't! Muhahahahahaha**

**Me: If you don't review atleast Favorite!**

**Annabeth: Can I join?**

**Nico: This is man talk!**

**Me: I'm a girl**

**Percy: and your name is me?**

**Me & Annabeth: Idiot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay all you have to say is the disclaimer and you don't have to stay at the camp no longer!**

**Dionysus: Okay! Hebbhebb does not own PJO! Only the idea and her OC's! IM FREE BABY! YEAHHH!**

**Me: No your not I didn't swear on the Styx MUHAHAHA!**

**Nico: Review!Dionysus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Chapter Two

Never a good day ever again- well not for you.

I was sleeping in my bunk at the horrid Ares cabin when I was so rudely woken up! I was dreaming about Nico for some reason and I felt something hit me, Then a shock went threw my body. I yelped went atleast six inches off the bed and fell onto the floor groaning.

The rest of the Ares kids laughed as Clarisse put away her sword. I pulled my diamond hairclip and pressed a button on it, turning it into a sword. "Listen. Don't do that again." I said. They just laughed.

Of course, I never looked scary, couldn't pull of a number three glare if I tried. So I just brushed my hair and put my sword clip into my hair. I cursed in Greek under my breath. I grabbed my freshly cleaned orange high tops and tied them on.

I ran out and immediately ran into Nico. We toppled to the ground blushing. "Sorry." We both said at the same moment then stood up wiping the dirt off our clothes. "Just making sure your okay." He said nervously. "Thanks. Just got shocked awake but.. I'll deal with it." We laughed and walked over to the sword fighting arena.

I pulled mine out and practiced on the dummy. I wasn't doing that much damage. "Imagine it's Clarisse." Nico said. I focused on my anger. With a yell I ended up cutting it in two. "Niiice." He said laughing. We high-five'd and that's when the other sword trainers came in.

"I want to see what Brea's got." Clarisse hissed. "Brea?" Chiron asked me wearily. I smiled. "Glad to." I picked up my sword and made my way to Clarisse.

"And… Go!" She sent a blow with her spear and I blocked her with my sword. I went at her and cut her arm. She growled and stabbed at me with her spear, I was working double time just to block her. I had to admit she was good. I accidentally lost my footing and didn't get to her next jab. She hit me right in the stomach. I yelped as the shock went threw me falling down. She stepped on my stomach and aimed her spear at my neck.

I swung my sword around and hit her in the leg's she fell down on me. "OW! Worse tthen the shock. She's like an elephant!" I gasped.

Oh that made her mad, nice going! I went to get up, she stabbed at me and I blocked it with my sword, I'm guessing that's what she wanted me to do because she smiled and hit my sword sending it clattering in the other direction. I backed up a step. She swung at my head and I ducked.

Sweating like crazy I dove for my sword, she stabbed me in the side and I yelped again landing on the ground. Third time today getting shocked my that thing, I didn't feel so well.

I pulled my sword up and stood. I was swaying a little. She smirked and sent a blow at me. I blocked it and stabbed at her but she kicked me in the chest making me wobble backwards trying to stay on footing.

I went back again and aimed at her. I dodged a blow and stabbed her in the arm, it left a nice sized cut. She just laughed and growled she hit me square in the chest sending a harsh shock wave threw my body I yelped again, sounding more like a strangled goat.

I landed on my stomach, breathing hard. My cabin mates started laughing. I panted and went to get up, she stepped on my beck sending the breath out of me. "Want to call uncle?" She said putting her spear at my neck. I tried to stretch my fingers out for my sword I almost got it but I saw her move her other foot and step on my hand, the crunch wasn't a good sound.

I let out a weak sounding whimper. A sound I would have never let out, but let's face it. I was in a lot of pain. I'm really not that much of a good fighter. She laughed again. I was so small under her. I accidentally had let out a few whimpers of pain. "Never." Cringe. "Saying Uncle." That did it, she had a wide smile as she touched my neck with her spear.

The pain felt real bad, sizzling my arm hair's I'd say. I let out a gargling yelp and started twitching and whimpering. I looked like a fool. "Say uncle!" Today it was Hades and Ares sword fighting class. Nico was not liking this. He kept whispering for me to say uncle.

I gasped in. She got off me allowing me to breathe better. I kicked at her legs tripping her. I grabbed the sword with my good hand and aimed it at her. I cit her cheek pretty well. I smiled. She growled.

She sent a hard blow at me that I stopped with my blade. She hit at me again and I moved my feet out tripping her once more, that was my strategy now, trip. Wonderful.

She hissed at me (not really but it sounded like that) and lunged at me. I bet I looked like a deer in the headlights as she crashed into me. We toppled to the floor. She held me down. I couldn't hardly breathe.

I could see she was bleeding from my cuts. I reached out for my sword with my good hand and I felt her spear stab into my hand. She held it there. I was yelping and whimpering as the shocks were sent threw me. She pulled her spear away smirking.

"Uncle yet?" She asked with a raised eye brow. "N-never" I mumbled. I had to keep conscious, I told myself. She rolled off of me and stood up. I shakily got up wobbling and barely able to hold myself up. I picked up my sword it was so heavy, it was like how a four year old holds the heaviest bowling ball.

It was dragging on the ground. I panted. She just laughed at me. She easily hit me in the arm with a shock and I yelped but held myself up. Why couldn't I say Uncle? Hm? Stupid pride.

I was making a childish whimpering noise that made me feel like a small harmless bunny about to be attacked by an evil lion. She smiled as she stabbed me in the gut with a nice shock that sent me flying.

I fell into the ground in front of Nico. He looked terrible. He went to touch me but Clarisse growled at him. "No touching til' the match is over." She pointed her spear at me. "Words?" She raised an eyebrow. "N-N-N" I stuttered on that letter. "A no?" She readied her spear. I whimpered as she came down with it. The shock went threw me and I could feel tears on my eyes, but my eye's were so not going to let them out.

I was twitching a little and gasping even though she wasn't on me. I shivered. Whimpering at her I felt so weak, but I couldn't beat her. Not yet.

She grinned evilly. "Uncle?" She asked raising it again. Everybody starred at me. I let out a whimper and whispered. "Uncle." She and the rest of the Ares campers laughed and cheered.

Nico got u and picked me up. "It's gonna be okay. You got that? Can you hear me Brea." I just whimpered as he carried me off to the big house. People starred at me. I didn't care, I felt like shit.

"What happened!" Chiron gasped. "Get her Nectar and Ambrosia!" He called out. Somebody ran out of the room. "She wouldn't say uncle to Clarisse, damn pride." Nico said looking at me, he looked mad but proud at the same time.

Somebody ran back into the room. I felt a warm liquid being poured into my mouth then the stuff from yesterday. It tasted great and I was beginning to feel better. He wrapped up my hand that she crushed. "The bones should heal soon with this stuff. Don't drink too much!" He pulled it away and put it on the table.

I slowly went to get up. "Nico help her up. You can be the one to help her around, because she's the most unlucky camper I've ever taught." He said in a tsk tsk voice.

Nico helped pick me up and prop against him. "Where to?" He asked. "Mirror." I said. We walked over to the mirror by the couch. I had a black eye and a bruise on my cheek bone, my hand was wrapped up and I had small bruises everywhere she had shocked me.

I blushed. "I'm such a wimp and fool." I said. "That was the bravest thing I've ever seen." He said smiling. I could tell he meant it. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. "That's for that wonderful sentence." I said smiling. "I think I can walk now." I told him. He let go and I steadied myself.

We said bye to Chiron and went to my cabin. I walked to my bed and grabbed a new shirt and walking into the bathroom slipping it on. I came out to see my cabin mate's coming in.

They laughed at me. "Nice bruises wimp." Clarisse said bumping into me I slammed into the wall and groaned holding my side. They snickered and Nico rushed over. "You okay?" "Fine. Hey Nico?" I asked him. "Yeah?" I looked over at Clarisse. "Will I ever have a good day in my life?" He laughed and I gave him my serious look. "Probably not." He said just as serious.

**Me: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Me here again, I gave my Greek friends a break for the day!**

Chapter Three

Make sure to hide your clothes when taking showers.

I was singing "I hope you dance" In the shower as I finished I dried off. Wrapping the towel around me I walked around the wall and saw my clothes weren't there, I know that I left them there! I opened the door a crack and saw Clarisse reading a war book on her bed, fantastic.

"C-C-Clarisse." I asked. "Yes?" She looked up innocently. I scowled. "Can you get me my clothes please? From my bed?" I noticed them laying there. "Only if you're my slave for until I say I don't need you." She said smiling.

"Never!" I said. "Okay then.. You could come out here naked and I could embarrass you some more by picking you up and taking you to the middle of the camp, of and.. You know I can beat you." She made her eyes look huge like she was crying and she made little pathetic whimpering noises, oh wait. That's exactly how I had sounded.

"I would never be your slave." I said. "Okay then!" She dropped her book of war and came towards the door. "Fine!" I yelled. She smiled. "I'll do it!" "Swear on the river Styx?" She asked. "Yes." I told her. "And if your rude to me or don't do it then you have to make out with… Nico Di Angelo… Corpse Breath." She laughed evilly. "Fine I swear on the river Styx that if I'm mean to you or wont be your slave for until you say you don't want me to… then I'll…." She raised an eyebrow. "I'll make out with Nico Di Angelo." I whispered, thunder shook the cabin.

"Excellent! You'd better get ready wimp!" She laughed and tossed me my clothes which I barely caught. I slipped them on and brushed my hair. I slowly made my way to breakfast. I usually sit on the very edge of the table, Clarisse is usually in the middle seeing as she is cabin leader.

"Come sit beside me." She said smirking. I slowly made my way and sat beside her. The bad thing is, the whole cabin is huge, and muscular. I'm tiny and well not muscular. I am real small compared to them, that's why don't sit between two of them. "Feed me my pancake." She said smiling. "What?" I said. "Feed me Wimp." I took the fork and begand feeding her scrunching my nose. Nico was starring at me the whole time.

Finally she finished and I could eat my food. "Feed me yours too." She said when I was about to take a bite. "But-" "You have to do whatever I say." "Your evil." I fed her my food and she stood up smiling. "Sword practice." She smiled. My stomach groaned along with me, of I couldn't fight worth a darn on a full stomach how about an empty one?

I walking into the arena to find a smiling Clarisse. "let's play uncle again." Today we were practicing with Nico. He cringed. "No!" "Don't step in the circle Corpse Breath!" He cowered back.

I stood at the circle and took out my sword. "Ready?" "No." She laughed. She lunged at me and I blocked her. I was actually doing better than yesterday. She growled. This wasn't going to be pretty, I still had a black eye from the last one.

She kicked me back I fell down beside Nico. He mouthed the words UNCLE. I yelled before she could shock me. Cowering I held up my hands. "Uncle!" They laughed and I could tell she wanted to shock me.

"Why are you listening to her?" Nico asked. "Nothing it's.. I'll tell you later." "WIMP!" Clarisse yelled. I walked over to her. "What?" She smiled. "Climbing wall time." "B-but I'm not ready for that!" I said as she dragged me towards it. "Don't worry, it's fun. Well for me." She laughed.

"Go!" She yelled. I started climbing it. Lava began to pour, the walls were closing in. I went to climb faster. I reached for the top, I slipped and went to fall and get burnt and squished. A hand grabbed me and pulled me up. "Thanks Percy." "You welcome." He smiled at me and helped me down.

"Nice job I guess. Okay laps around the camp until I say stop. Go!" She yelled. "If you stop, or aren't running, then I will have to shock you, now go!" I started running. It was five minutes until curphew, I had been shocked six times already for stopping to catch my breath.

I was soaked from sweat as I made a lap around a laughing Clarisse. "You can stop now." She said laughing. She walked over to the cabin. I dragged myself to our cabin's bathroom and changed. Then I wobbled over to my bed I collapsed on sight.

**Short I guess but, I think I will add some Percebeth for you know! Greatness- As always- REVIEW! I am not the god Hestia so I don't really like Flames. But how would I get better at writing without flames hm? So I guess I will get over it :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own PJO it's over there with my invisibility cloak, Hover Board and Talking Monkey.**

Chapter Four

A Castle prettier than Olympus

I woke up with another painful electric shock from Clarisse. I made an idiot of myself again by yelping flying off the bed and on the hard ground with my stomach. I let our a groan and rubbed my side where she had shocked me.

"Your up! Wonderful!" She smiled. I glared at her. She laughed. If there was a scale of glares mine would be nine! Negative nine that is.

"I want jumping jack's until I say stop. If you stop before.. Maimer gets to shock you. You may think I'm at breakfast, but I'm not." She smiled and walked outside. I began my jumping jacks. It had been two hours and my stomach was growling.

After four hours my limbs felt like molten rock. I was sweating like crazy again. Clarisse smiled. "Nice. Okay now…" I leaned over breathing hard. I felt a shock in my side. I crumpled to the ground groaning. "I didn't say stop! Continue!" I stood up and did more jumping jacks. It was so painful.

"How about…. Push ups." I groaned and laid down on the hard ground. They watched me snickering as I painfully did my push ups, I had already taken two zaps to the side's. This was not fun.

After a while Clarisse let me stop. "Now! Go clean the stables. I don't want to." She said shooing me away. She tossed me a shovel. I walked out to the stables and notcied a dryad out on the docks.

"Hi." I said sitting beside her. "Hello. Cleaning the stables huh?" She asked. "Yeah, no idea where to put the stuff." I told her. She handed me a handfull of shells. "My friend once showed this to Percy Jackson, I belive you can know too." Then she disappeared into the water.

I walked up to the crap and tossed the shells around suddenly water stouts sprouted about squirting up and around. I cheered. "What are you- awesome!" Nico said coming up behind me. I had jumped to the sudden noise. "Sorry!"

"It's okay.." I remembered how I could stop the slave work, it was to kiss him. He was adorable but… I didn't know if I could.

"Want to hang out?" He asked. "Duh!" He grabbed my hand and I ran after him to the beach. I jumped into the water laughing like a foot. Knee length water. We began splashing each other silly.

I went to tackle him but instead was on his back. "Why wont you go down!" I giggled. He laughed hard "No idea but your weak!" He flung me into the water. I spit it out and tackled him in a hug pushing him into the water.

We came up laughing and spitting up water. "You! Your too much fun!" He said splashing me. "You have no idea!" I said laughing. We walked onto the beach and sat down building a sea castle.

"Find shells!" I chided. He got up and went searching I laughed as he fell into the dirt. He came back with some pretty ones. We put them on the castle and cheered. "It's better than Olympus!" He said. I didn't really mean to but I leaned against him.

"It is!" I cheered. "But your prettier." He said smirking. I blushed and punched him in the shoulder. "I'm going to pass out!" I said yawning. I laid back my head in his lap. I felt myself drift off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Stare much?

I woke up without a shock. Thank Zeus! The weird thing is I remember falling asleep in Nico's lap on the beach. "How adorable of him to carry you to your bed a minute before curphew." Clarisse said sitting at the desk.

"Well, I fell asleep. Due to all the work you gave me and I'm not gonna do it again!" I told her standing up. "Really? Then you'd better go kiss your boyfriend!" She said smiling.

"Your evil!" I punched her hard in the face. She gasped. Then she growled and went to jump at me. I jumped out of the way and began running out of the cabin screaming. People stared at the inflamed Clarisse running after me saying she was going to kill me and a squealing girl running from her.

She was super close and I definitely would not survive this one. I Screamed and kept running around the camp. At first I didn't know what happened only a shadow covering me a second later explained why, then the giant brute tackling me and squishing me to the ground. I rolled around screaming. She punched me dozens of time's. When she punched me in the gut I felt like I could throw up.

I kicked her in the stomach and punched her back I got a few good one's before she slapped me and began punching again. I whimpered a lot making her growl louder. She yelled curses at me and attacked. Chiron came and yelled. She got off me and huffed.

"Not feeling well." I said. Nico ran over to me along with Annabeth and Percy. "Not!" I threw up from those punches to the gut. A few people ewwed some had pained looks on there faces few even sympathized, tons feared.

I was carried to the big house. I was fixed up but still had a lot more bruises on me. I had a swollen lip too. Clarisse had a black eye! I gave her a black eye! Yay!

Nico helped me to my cabin. I said bye and he walked back to his cabin. The bathroom door opened and Clarisse came out. I bolted for the door. "don't! I'm not going to hurt you, now you have to go kiss Death Breath. Or I. Own. You." SHe smiled wikidly and disappeared outside.

I sighed and walked outside to Nico's cabin. I knocked on the door. He opened up smiling. "Hey Brea." "Nico.." I walked inside.

The cabin was dark and misty, like spirits could be hiding in the shadows.

I turned around. He looked a little nervous. I felt nervous. I don't know what made him do it but he came in closer and touched his lips with mine. I felt myself kissing him back. It felt good. He was a great kisser. He moaned and I would have giggled, and agreed with it. On of his hand's rested on my lower back, the other on my cheek. I closed my eyes not noticing anything but his kiss.

He fell against his bed and I fell with him. I don't know why I did it but I pulled his camp half-Blood T-shirt off him. He seemed to smile in the kiss as he lifted my shirt over my head. He kissed down my jaw line and it felt a lot like Clarisse's electric spear. He kissed my neck and my hair fell down like a curtain.

He kissed me back on the lips again holding both of his hands to my cheeks. I felt like I was melting. We laid back and I put my hands on his chest. I was loosing myself. I wasn't this girl, but at this moment I sure wanted to be.

I heard The door open creak open and a squeal as the door slammed close. We pulled ourselves away from each other. I starred at him. His eyes starring back at me.

His hair was all messed up, my pink lip gloss was on his lips. His shirt was laying on the floor. I bet I didn't look much different. Just then I noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt. I pulled the blankets up around me.

He coughed. "Who was that." "Not sure… They probably didn't see us from how dark it is in here." I said. He let out a gust of air that tickled my face. I looked down. "Well…" He said nervous. "Well…" I said again.

"We should, uh stop." He said quietly. "couldn't agree with you more. This shouldn't happen here, or now." I said leaning over the bed and grabbing my camp half-blood shirt. I tossed him his. He slipped it on as I pulled mine over my head. "Can I use your bathroom." I asked. He nodded.

I walked threw the mist to his small bathroom. I splashed water on my face and pulled my messy hair into a ponytail. I leaned against the cold wall tile's flustered. I couldn't believe what I almost did. I felt faint. I couldn't believe what I did do.

Why? What did this mean? Did I have feelings for him? It felt so wonderful. Kissing him.

Nico knocked against the door. "You okay Brea?" He asked. "F-fine." I said sitting up and opening the door. He kissed me on the lips and pulled away. My stomach felt like it grew wings and fluttered away.

"I-I-I-I-I" He laughed and I just blushed. "Shut up." "We should uh.. Get to dinner?" He asked. I nodded. He walked over to the bed and grabbed up his shirt, he was really fit. "Stare much." He said grinning. I blushed again.

He wiped my lip gloss off his lips and fixed his hair. "I cant fix that I'm just.. Wanting.. Ah what every teen boy wants. But that was… exciting." He said he fixed his eyes on me and walked over.

He laced his fingers threw mine, I didn't let go either.

We walked into the great hall. All the whispering stopped and they all starred at us. "What?" I asked. They just stared. Annabeth ran over. "Nico! Brea! I need to talk to you both- NOW!" She said dragging us away. "I'm hungry." Nico whined.

Percy was waiting he seemed to get his emotion when Annabeth came dragging us behind her. "Why would you do it here!" Percy said punching Nico in the arm. "Dude! Your like steel, chill. And we stopped." He said defensively. I just didn't want to explain it.

"How did you two know? SO fast!" "Okay so Gwen- the gossiping daughter of Aphrodite.. She was going to ask you some questions on what you thought about Brea and she got them all answered when she saw you two… doing it." Percy said uncomfortable with the last word.

"Just say sex it's not like we didn't do it already!" Annabeth said smacking him in the head. "You two did it!" Nico gasped. They blushed. "m-maybe." Annabeth said. "You two didn't do anything…. Like fattening?" She did that fake coughing thing. "No!" We said at the same time. "We stopped!" I said. I grabbed Nico's hand and we stomped off to eat.

"Miss. Nymphadora and Mr. Di Angelo…" Mr. D said standing beside a stricken looking Chiron. I looked over at Nico. We both thought the same word at the same moment and mouthed it to each other: _Oh Shit._

They followed them into the big house and sat on the small uncomfortable "punishment" chair.

"Mr. D! Love the Shirt!" I said. "Drop it!" He said. I tried not to cower away from his eyes as I backed closer to Nico. "Listen! We didn't even do anything!" I said. "That's not what Gwen said! Doing that! On this camp? How disturbing! Repulsive!" He said as if spitting out the words.

"What would be the punishment for this! Turning them into pathetic mating frogs? So I can run over them!" Okay forget trying not to cower, because that's exactly what were doing right now.

"I would like to let you know each cabin has a video camera In it!" Mr. D spat. We gasped. "Ha! Ha! Yes!" He pulled out a little TV and played it. He fast forwarded it and stopped it the time before I came in.

_Nico was in front of his mirror. "Eh hem.. Brea I'm uh. I uh.. Liked your for a while and well." A knock on the door. Nico walked over to the door and smiled. "Hey Brea." "Nico.." I walked inside._

_I turned around. Nico moved forward and touched his lips with mine. I was kissing him back. He moaned. On of his hand's rested on my lower back, the other on my cheek. I had closed my eyes._

_I notcied he had tripped against something. He fell against his bed and I fell with him. I pulled his camp half-Blood T-shirt off him. He lifted my shirt over my head. He kissed down my jaw line. He kissed my neck. _

_He kissed me back on the lips again holding both of his hands to my cheeks. We laid back and I was laying back with him putting my arms on his chest._

_The door opened and Gwen Got wde eyed as he started kissing my neck again. She squealed and slammed the door closed. I sat up in his lap in my bra. _

"How embarrassing." I mumbled closing my eyes.

_Nico Shot up too darting hit eyes around._

_His hair was all messed up, my pink lip gloss was on his lips. our shirts were laying on the floor. I looked the same sort of. I looked down and yanked the covers up. _

"Finally. Nice lip gloss lover boy."

_He coughed. "Who was that." "Not sure… They probably didn't see us from how dark it is in here." I said. I looked down. "Well…" He said. "Well…" I said again. _

"_We should, uh stop." He said quietly. "couldn't agree with you more. This shouldn't happen here, or now." I said leaning over the bed and grabbing my camp half-blood shirt. I tossed him his. He slipped it on as I pulled mine over my head. "Can I use your bathroom." I asked. He nodded. _

_I disappeared into the bathroom. He put his hands on his head. He was talking to himself. "We should stop? Damn! Control yourself man! God she was hot! Ugh!"_

"Nice." Mr. D noted.

_Nico got up and walked to the bathroom. Nico knocked against the door. "You okay Brea?" He asked. "F-fine." I said sounding drunk. I opened the door looking out of balance. He kissed me on the lips and pulled away. I looked like I had seen a talking monkey. With my mouth opening and closing like a gold fish's._

"Priceless this one is! Might as well show the gods!" Mr. D said laughing. "No!" Me and Nico yelled still blushing like crazy.

"_I-I-I-I-I" He laughed and I just blushed. "Shut up." "We should uh.. Get to dinner?" He asked. I nodded. He walked over to the bed and grabbed up his shirt, I stared at him with my mouth opening a little bit, like I might drool. _

"Whoa look at how she's looking at you lover boy!" Mr. D chided laughing.

"_Stare much." He said grinning. I blushed again._

Mr. D pressed stop and ejected the tape. "We could always send this to your parents? Personally your more screwed Dear Brea." I gulped. "Don't!" I said. He laughed. They probably already know if The whole camp knows.

We paled. "Yes I'd watch out for Ares, Athena and Hecate Nico… And watch out for Hades Brea." "Athena! Ares! Hecate!" Nico shouted. "Hades!" I screamed. Lightning shook the Big house. "Oh! Looks like this one's for you two!"

"I don't want the Lord of the dead coming after me! I already have Clarisse!" I screamed. He just shook his head. "Oh and I will tell you your punishment as soon as I think of one humiliating enough. How about you can help the Hunter's practice tomorrow when they come!" "Not the annoying hunters!" Nico said. "Yes those! Good night!" He pushed us out of the big house. "Oh great.." I said feeling like a piece of grass.

Nico reached down and grabbed my chind gently, he kissed me on the lips. I blushed and stuttered. "I-I-I-I uh-uh-uh umm." I said. He grinned and walked me to my cabin.

"What punishment did you get?" Clarisse asked dying to know it so she could make fun of me. "I cant believe you did it with corpse breath. Gross." She said trying to get me mad, But I was still suffering a Nico after kiss. "ummm ummm I-I-I- um." I laid down in bed and instantly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I walked over to the Artemis cabin. "Nico!" I shouted as I spotted him coming from the other direction. "Brea?" He asked running over. We stood there for a minute in embarrassing silence. "Well we should get going." I said taking a step forwards. "Brea." He said grabbing my arm.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around. We were under a shady tree. I accidentally looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I got us into this." He said. "It's not your fault. It's mine." I said. We leaned in and kissed. At least this one wasn't leading into what it did last time.

I felt something wrap around me and pull me into the tree. "Ow!" I said. Looking down I was wrapped to the tree in grape vines. Nico looked shocked. "Mr. D!" We said. He took out his sword, every time he cut a vine more grew. "It's suffocating me!" "Mr. D's coming!" He shouted still cutting away vines that grew back.

"Well, well." Mr. D said appearing at our side. Nico jumped and dropped his sword. "Mr. D! Hi." He said in a jumpy voice. "Now… Too bad you were the closest to the tree. Ah well go, now you can go clean the dinning hall's floors cant you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Fine." We mumbled.

The vines released me and we walked over to the dinning hall. I grabbed a bucket, cringed. Then I took out a mop and water with soap and began mopping. "Explain to me why I get the sponge?" Nico said on his hands and knee's using the sponge. I laughed. "Because, it suits you."

We cleaned until the floor was clean. He wiped the sweat off his brow whistling. "Good thing were done." He said smiling at me.


End file.
